Exceptions
by KMFBRose
Summary: Law x Kid AU. Law runs a hair salon, and Kid happens to stop by.


**Alright, here's a warning: I wrote this for fun, and never really went back to fix or to see if it was even worth putting up, but here it is anyway. I don't think it's very good, but maybe you'll have fun reading it. I don't know. I don't own One Piece or the characters. But this strange AU is my own. Apparently Law owns a hair salon, because I thought it was an interesting idea. Whatever.**

The door to the salon swung open, and Law looked up from the desk. The man standing in the doorway was large and muscled, and Law took a minute to admire him. His clothes were bright, and Law raised an eyebrow at the yellow and black pants, and the blue belt, paired with the enormous coat. Then he saw his hair, and Law smirked, yes, he could work with this.

The man ran a large hand through his flaming red hair, which stood straight up on his head. Law eyed the goggles. Those would have to go. The man mumbled something, and Law raised an eyebrow, the smirk still there.

"Did you say something?" The man's pale skin flushed slightly.

"Walk-ins," he said bluntly. Law strolled around the desk, and crossed his arms.

"What about them?" he asked, leaning against the smooth black surface of the desk.

"Do you take walk-ins? What the hell did you think I was asking?" he nearly shouted, and Law chuckled under his breath.

"No swearing, and no, we don't." He watched the brute's face fall, and Law glanced around the empty salon. "But," he looked the other man up and down. "I make exceptions every now and then." The man's flush deepened, and Law made a sweeping gesture with his hands. "Come on back."

The man followed Law into the back room, and Law seated him at one of the washing stations.

"So," he said, wrapping the towel over the man's broad, muscled shoulders, and letting his hands rest there for a minute. "Do you have a name?" he asked, leaning into the man's face.

"Eustass Kid," he mumbled, looking away. "Are we going to do this or not?" he asked. Law raised an eyebrow.

"So direct," he said, but pulled away. "I think I'll take care of your hair first. That is what you're here for, yes? Or am I mistaken?" he asked, smirking. Kid snarled.

"Just give me a haircut already." Law turned on the water, and ran his hands under the stream, his tattoos blurring. When it was warm enough he took his hands out from under the jet, and wiped them on the towel Kid had wrapped around his neck. Kid was tense, and Law smiled. He rubbed at the knots, trying to ease the tension, his hands firm and steady.

Kid tried to turn his quiet groan into a growl, and Law smiled knowingly.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. Law shrugged, but Kid couldn't see him.

"Why, Eustass-ya," he said slowly. "It's all part of my training. Am I upsetting you somehow?" he asked, pressing his fingers harder against Kid's shoulders.

"No. Whatever," Kid scoffed. Law released him, and snatched the goggles from Kid's head.

"Hey!" Kid shouted, but Law held them away.

"Relax, Eustass-ya," he said smiling. "You can't wear them while you're getting your hair cut. I'll give them back." He set them on the counter behind him, and Kid frowned.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Lean back," Law said, and Kid reclined in the chair, his fiery mane falling into the sink. Law took the jet and ran Kid's hair under the water. It flowed over his scalp, hot, but relaxing. Kid closed his eyes, and Law observed his features, smiling. He admired his pale skin, and resisted the urge to run his fingers over the jagged scar above Kid's eye.

He turned off the water, and grabbed the shampoo, squeezing a glob into his hands. He massaged Kid's scalp, running the smooth hair through his fingers. Kid gave a small hum of approval. Foam, thick and soft, fell into the sink, and Law grabbed the jet, rinsing the shampoo out of Kid's hair. He took the conditioner.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kid asked, as Law began with the liquid, scrubbing it into his hair. Law raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think it is?" he asked, curious. Kid growled.

"I don't know. I thought you already used shampoo, and my hair's not that dirty," he said frowning. Law sighed and let the red strands slip through his fingers.

"It's not shampoo, you dolt," he said leaning forward, his lips nearly at Kid's ear. "It's conditioner, Eustass-ya," he said, and chuckled at the shiver that ran through the other man's body. When he was finished with the product and had rinsed it out, he had Kid sit up, and ran the towel over the man's head, pleased with the faint blush that had crept into the man's cheeks. He threw the towel aside, and took Kid's hand. The other man tried to pull away, but Law's grip tightened. "Holding hands won't kill you, will it?" he asked pleasantly. "This way."

Kid was reluctantly led into the other room by Law, where he was sat in front of a large full wall mirror. Law stood behind his chair, and grinned. He ran his hands through Kid's hair, pulling it away from his face, and Kid grunted.

"You gonna cut it or not?" Law sighed.

"I don't know," he said teasingly. "It's so nice the way it is." Kid would have retorted, but Law moved away. He grabbed a pair of scissors and a few brushes from a drawer near the back and then returned to Kid's side. He set the brushes down on the table, and held up the scissors. His tattoos were clear in the light, and Kid made out the word 'Death' across the knuckles of both hands. He swallowed, and gave Law a sideways look.

Law caught his eye and twisted the scissors, letting the light glint off them.

"Scared?" he asked, smirking. Kid rolled his eyes.

"No." Law draped himself over Kid's shoulders, and lifted the scissors up to Kid's face.

"Oh, Eustass-ya." He shook his head, soft black hair falling into his eyes. "Wrong answer." Kid took in a breath and then scowled. Law was chuckling into his neck, and Kid tried to push him off.

"You're an asshole," he said. Law shrugged and lifted himself up.

"Possibly." He turned Kid's chair around to face him, and leaned his hands on the armrests. "Now, what is it you want?" he asked. Kid tried not to make eye contact.

"Just a haircut. I don't know. It's too long," he snarled. Law moved his face closer.

"How simple," he said, grey eyes shifting. "I'll see what I can do." He spun the chair back around, and his expression molded into one that Kid might be able to call professional. He set to work, and Kid almost could have believed it was a normal visit. If it wasn't for the occasional wink, and the way that the light caught on the simple, but elegant golden earings he was wearing. He tried to avoid looking at Law's lips, and his goatee and his eyes.

Law watched curls of vibrant hair drift to the floor and sighed. What a waste. His scissors flashed and he twirled them through his fingers, studying the hair, figuring out what best to do with it. A little more here, and there, and it was done. Law set the scissors down and picked up the brushes, and the blow dryer that was resting on the table, still plugged in. Kid frowned.

"You can just leave it," he said. "It'll air dry." Law rolled his eyes, and turned the dryer on, feeling the air with the back of his hand. Nice and warm.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is part of the whole package," he said, letting the air brush the back of Kid's neck. "You wouldn't want to miss out on anything." Kid shifted in the seat and Law grinned. Slowly he styled the hair, up and out, full of volume and color and Law smirked. Kid looked at him in the mirror.

"Is that it?" he asked. Law set down the brushes and the blow dryer, and raised an eyebrow.

"It might be," he said. Kid reached into his pocket, and pulled out a crumpled twenty. Law's eyebrow went higher. He shook his head and walked back into the lobby. Kid waited for a second, the twenty still loose in his hand.

"Are you coming, Eustass-ya?" Law asked, and Kid could almost swear he'd heard the other man laugh. He scowled and entered the lobby. Law was lounging in the chair behind the counter, long legs crossed, feet resting on the desk. He lifted a finger, and Kid followed with his eyes to a sign that said, 'Hair cuts: $35'. Kid groaned and felt around in his pocket. He pulled out a five, and a couple quarters. Law was grinning.

"Can I pay you tomorrow?" Kid asked, feeling ridiculous. Law eyed for a minute, still grinning.

"Hm. I don't know. Can I trust you?" Kid tossed the coins, the five and the twenty onto the desk.

"Yeah you can trust me," he said angrily. "I'm not a cheat or a thief." Law nodded.

"Alright." He licked his lips, and Kid looked away. "Your goggles are still in the back, you can go get them," he said. Kid frowned and then shuffled back to get them. Law was still spread out in the chair when he got back.

"Well?" he asked, peering over his shoulder at Kid. "Do you look what you see?" Kid choked on an answer, and then ran a hand through his hair.

"What? Yeah, it's fine. It's great. Thanks." Law was grinning, and Kid shoved his goggles back on his head, letting them rest on his hair. He fidgeted for a moment. Law was still staring at him. Kid swallowed. "Do you want to go on a date?" he asked in a rush and Law's grin broadened.

"No." He gave a small wave. "See you tomorrow." Kid left the shop, too frustrated to say anything.

* * *

The next day, at the same time, the door to the salon swung open. Kid stormed in and slammed down a five, four ones, and a quarter onto the desk. Law smirked.

"Exact change. I appreciate your effort," he said, and Kid closed his eyes. He pointed up at his hair.

"It's still too long." Law's mouth hung open for a second, then he closed it, and grinned.

"Is it?" he said, smirking.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Kid snarled. Law shrugged.

"Not really, but . . ." he trailed off, pointing to a sign on the door, "I'm going to eat something first." He lifted an eyebrow, but Kid was looking at the sign on the door. It said OPEN. Kid furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Law.

"What's that -" he stopped short. That's what it said on the inside. He peered around the empty salon. There hadn't been anyone there the day before either. Law watched the gears turning beneath the mess of flaming hair.

"Got it, Eustass-ya," he said, dragging out the other man's name, and savoring it for a moment on his tongue. Kid clenched his fists and his face soon matched his hair.

"You said you made exceptions," he snarled. "Could you please cut it again." Law ran a hand over his chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose I can do it again." He pulled up a bag from below the counter and took out a sandwich. "Just give me a minute." Kid didn't know where to look. Law took his time, enjoying every bite, and by the time he was done, his lunch break was nearly over. "Well," he smirked. "You know the drill," he said, disappearing into the back room. Kid tried not to stare.

When the haircut was over Kid produced another thirty five dollars from his pocket, and Law took it, his slim fingers brushing Kid's.

"Will you go out with me?" Kid asked, and Law tilted his head to the side, considering.

"No," he said, smiling. Kid left quickly.

By the end of the month Kid was bald, and Law finally said yes.


End file.
